Different Flavors
by Maiyay
Summary: On his way to the ice-cream joint, as in Wade, he stumbles upon Franklin facing off with a sketchy opponent. Wade being Wade, accidentally injures Franklin and ends up being his nurse. After getting to know Michael's "son he never had", he becomes addicted to Franklin's different flavors. { M/M MSlash Lemons Yaoi Gay GTA 5 Pairings Wanklin Frade Franklin x Wade }
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfiction request from my friend. Apparently, there aren't enough or any of these pairings written. And since I'm working on my writing, why not?**

**Wade x Franklin**

**Male Slash/Lemons**

* * *

The mid-evening cool breeze blew on Wade's face as he hummed down the street. Finally, after a long day's work, he could get some ice-cream. He rubbed his bruised cheeks with a wince. Trevor seemed to be on edge ever since the reunion of Michael. So it was easy to set him off.

Wade sighed. Why did he have to always get hit in the face? Why not Ron? Then again, Trevor's new "best friend" was Ron so... He pursed his lips together mumbling under his breath.

He complained about where he was in life and what he spent doing during that time. He felt a little... incomplete. Yes, Wade did think about these things. Watching how life seemed to pass him by and him being resorted to a crash test dummy to Trevor. Wade opened the door to the ice-cream shop and smiled.

Sweet beautiful Neptune. It's gorgeous. So beautiful, he thought. Wade took a few steps towards the counter and a beautiful girl with shoulder-length red hair smiled at him.

"Hello, Sir. What can I get you?" She asked.

"Hmm," Wade said in the thought. He cupped his chin for a moment and then said, "Can I get a large waffle cone with vanilla ice-cream and lots of sprinkles."

"One moment." She said before disappearing in the back.

Wade leaned on the counter and looked around. The ice-cream shop was empty. No one but him, the girl and the cameras. Who would blame them? At this time a night, it's pretty dangerous. A lot of mischievous things happen at night. From sex, drugs or violence. Either choice could make someone end up dead.

"That'll be 3.48, Sir." The girl said.

Wade paid his due and took the ice-cream cone in his hand in glee. He couldn't remember the last time he had one of these. Maybe 2 months?

"Have a pleasant evening, Sir." The girl said.

"You too!" Wade said, walking out the door into the cool evening.

The owl whos and the city exterior ambiance engulfed his eardrums. And happily, he lapped on the vanilla ice-cream. Well, he would've if it weren't for voices yelling at each other. Wade turned his eyes to the source of the sounds and saw Franklin and someone he couldn't make out in the distance. It looked as if Franklin ignored the other voice's threats. That's when he saw the other voice launch their self on top of Franklin and pulled out a gun.

"Aw man!" Wade put his ice-cream cone down and placed it near the corner of the street. "Stay ice-cream cone. Stay."

There Wade booked it towards Franklin and took out his handgun. It was now, or never. Wade huffed and puffed and readied his gun for the final launch. When he went to pull the trigger, he slipped on one of his shoelaces and shot Franklin in the leg. The abductor of Franklin jumped up and took off running.

"I'll get your ass next time Franklin!" The voice said, running away into the night.

Wade pulled himself up slowly. "Ow, that really hurt... Wait!?"

Wade looked around and saw Franklin crutching his leg in pain. In that instant, Wade ran over and Franklin looked up and pulled out his .9mm.

"Who the fuck are you?" Franklin said, narrowing his eyes.

Wade threw his hands up in surrender saying, "Dude, I'm here to save you not harm you."

"Funny," Franklin said between clenched teeth from the pain. "That's what that guy side before he jumped me. Now tell me who are you before I put a cap in your skull."

"Dude, it's me, Wade." Wade said.

"There's millions of Wade's in this city and all the fucking sudden I'm supposed to know who you are?" Franklin said.

Slowly he got up to his feet and squeezed the gunshot wound. His brown eyes detected fear yet his voice reigned dominance. A silence set between the two of them.

"Well, who the fuck are you?" Franklin yelled, clearly pissed off.

"I'm Wade. I work for Trevor." He said, hoping to reach him.

"Trevor who?" Franklin said, his left hand swaying back and forth.

"Dude, I think you're losing a lot of blood." Wade said, concerned.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Franklin retorted.

Wade could tell Franklin was beginning to lose consciousness. His hand swayed back and forth while he kept tripping over himself. If he didn't help him soon, he could be a goner.

"Trevor is Michael's friend. But forget about that. I need to get you to the house. You'll die out here." Wade insisted.

"The fuck are you? Superman? I ain't no Lois Lane fucker. I'm fucking... I'm fucking..." Franklin said groggily.

Franklin fell to the ground unceremoniously and blacked out. Just as he thought, too much blood loss. Wade made his way over to the big muscled man, Franklin and put him over his shoulders like a pack of potatoes and carried him back to the house. Before going home, he looked at his ice-cream cone and saw it had melted with bugs crawling all over it. Poor Wade, guess he had to wait a little longer before he could finally eat some ice-cream. Whenever that day would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a fanfiction request from my friend. Apparently, there aren't enough or any of these pairings written. And since I'm working on my writing, why not?**

**Wade x Franklin**

**Male Slash/Lemons**

* * *

The rooster roared in the early morning of Sandy Shores. The sun baring its heat upon the windows and closed brown eyes began to gain consciousness. The heat happened to cause discomfort from the lying figure in bed. No matter what he did, it did no good. He definitely wasn't use to it.

His clothes grew damp from the sweat and he went to turn over. Only to realize his legs were immobilized. He struggled a few times before giving up. Fatigue sunk its claws into his body and he sighed. He guessed he forgot to turn on the fan again.

He sighed again and let his mind wander. He thought about his situation with his Aunt Denise. Everything seemed... incomplete, estranged... he felt like a bargaining chip. Sigh. His relationship with her was very poor.

There was no guidance...only about her "vulva" mantras and many nights of vowels. Times like these made him miss the good old days at Davis High School. When things were simple and the feeling of love was actually a feeling. His missed his Gramma and Grandfather. Every day with them was an adventure but also a life lesson.

He still remembered when his grandmother put him in this tight tux and brought him to church. And made him sing in the sunshine band. He may not of enjoyed the long sermons but being with his grandparents gave him a sense of joy and peace. He missed playing b-ball with JB and Tonya. Although, Tonya always watched from the sidelines, blowing kisses at him and he ignored them plainly.

JB, Tonya, and him were inseparable. Nowadays, sadly, he would rather not be around them as much. Why is it, because someone wants to do better for themselves, the people who're supposed to support you, the people who're supposed to have your back, the people who're supposed to guide you - are the very people who bring you down. If it weren't for his grandparents he would've said his family is shit. But they were good to him. Hell, even his own father beat his momma into scurrying for drugs to escape the pain she endured every night. And the only reason he knew that, was because Aunt Denise got drunk one night and spilled the beans.

At least she told him nicely... well, her version of nicely. His thoughts got interrupted by a tickle under his ball sack. He shifted his position but it only made the tickle even worse. He grunted and opened his eyes to silver-hazel eyes at his crotch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Franklin yelled and jumped up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Wade fell forward, face first into the bed and said with his voice muffled, "I was mmmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm."

"What did you say?" Franklin said, clearly not able to comprehend what Wade said.

"I mmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!" Wade said louder.

"Man! Would you get up so I can hear you!?" Franklin said, yelling at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked a little from the delivery.

Wade sat up and wiped his face. "I said, " Wade said, his lisp pretty evident in the room. It seemed pretty familiar. "I was lookin' at the gun wound on your left leg."

"Why the fuck did you put your face so close to my balls man!? That ain't cool." Franklin said, hitting a fist in the hand with every syllable he made.

"Chef said I had to make sure it didn't get infected while he went to get some alcohol from the drug store," Wade said, reaching for Franklin.

"The fuck you doin' man?" Franklin went on the defensive and hit Wade's hand away.

"You need to get off your leg. It's weak from the loss of blood." He insisted, trying to reach for Franklin, only to get his hand hit.

"Listen, man, I definitely don't need some ball sniffing, dreadlock wearin' dude looking after me," Franklin said, going nose to nose with Wade, standing on the bed. "I think you need to-"

Franklin got cut short by his left leg going out. His head was about to hit the back of the headboard, but quick sweaty hands grabbed him and they both fell off the bed. Wade cried "owwie" while rubbing the back of his head. While Franklin grunted in pain and got up off Wade, onto the bed.

Wade whined and grunted in pain. It's been a while since he's head any head injuries from Trevor. Seems he's not as immune to the pain as he used to me. A large hand stood before him and Wade willingly took it.

"Thank you," Wade said and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you okay?"

"Nah man, even if you wanted to- wait a minute... why the hell am in my drawls?" Franklin said, staring at Wade.

" I told you," Wade lifted Franklin's legs onto the bed. "To make sure the wound doesn't get infected."

"The fuck-" Franklin went to argue and Trevor replied sharply.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up you two! I'm trying to drink my life away." Trevor said and then hiccuped.

"Trevor?" Franklin said.

"Yeah, that's my name pussy." Trevor took a swig of beer and then burped obnoxiously loud.

"The fuck!? I ain't no pussy dog!" Franklin yelled, clearly getting angry.

"Listen, kid, I don't give a flying FUCK. Also, LAY YOUR ASS DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR GODDAMN LEG TO A FUCKING BULLET!" Trevor yelled and then threw his beer on the ground.

The sharp sound of glass engulfed everyone's eardrums and an uneasy silence sat between the three men. The silence was broken by Trevor having a long, squeaky fart. In response, Franklin pinched his nose and cursed.

"You smell that?" Trevor smiled and cracked his neck. "Aaah, that's the smell of shit. It reminds me of Michael. Oh! Speaking of Michael, how's the old bastard doing Franklin."

"He's fine," Franklin said. "Just been hustling.

"You sure? I saw him on the street, crying his little eyes out about Amanda and Fabien." Trevor took out a cigarette and lit up the bud. "Looks like she took all his riches and the kids. What a cold, cold world we live in. Karma's a bitch, isn't she? But damn, is she sexy when you're not on the receiving end."

Franklin glared at Trevor which only encouraged his speech. "Aww, is Michael's "wish you were his son's" so upset. You must have some dead beat dad to want to have Michael as a father."

"What the fuck did you just say motherfucka!?" Franklin yelled and went to get off the bed, but Wade held him back. "Get the fuck off me!"

"You'll open the wound." Wade insisted.

Trevor chuckled and blew out some smoke. "Hey, hey. My bad. I'm just a little drunk. Forgive me. I know what it's like to have a dead beat dad and mom. Even I think I went too far. Just don't get used to me apologizing. It's not my thing."

"Fuck you, Trevor," Franklin yelled before sitting with deep breaths.

"Many people want to, few get the chance." Trevor turned his back to the two men in bed. "Hey, Wade."

Wade's shoulders stiffened. "Yes, Trevor?"

"It will be your responsibility to nursing him back to health. You'll still have to do your chores as well. And don't forget the meeting we have tomorrow." Trevor said.

"Okay, Trevor," Wade replied.

"Nice tidy wideys." Trevor said and laughed as Franklin said a "fuck you" in response.

Wade sighed in relief when Trevor left the room. That meant he wasn't at risk at getting hit in the face. It was bad enough he was getting a headache.

"You can let go of me now," Franklin said and pushed him off him. "I don't need help. I'm fine on my own.

"Chef said I need to make sure your wound doesn't get infected and now Trevor told me to nurse you back to health." Wade stood up. "Sorry, you're stuck to me."

"Fuck me," Franklin said in frustration.

"That can be arranged!" Trevor said behind the closed door.

"Fuck you!" Franklin yelled.

"NO! FUCK YOU!" Trevor yelled back and then silence graced the room for a half an hour.

Peace had crept its presence into this room. Franklin felt at peace even though he had to be subjected in undies while Wade rocked his head back and forth. Franklin wondered what had been in Wade's mind for him to smile and rock his head back and forth for a half an hour. Damn, Franklin couldn't do that for shit. And he enjoys the silence. Guess he'd have to learn to be here for a while. His Aunt Denise wouldn't care anyway. Neither would Michael, and for good reason. He lost everything to his slut of a wife Amanda and his kids. Wait, that was it.

"Hey," Franklin said. "I want to do something tomorrow."

"Like what?" Wade asked.

"When your meeting is done, I'd like to go somewhere called, Palm Springs," Franklin said.

"Palm Springs? That's 3 hours away from here." Wade said in confusion. "Why would you want to go there? There aren't many stores to take things from. It's boring there. Trust me."

"I want to go tomorrow after you're done your meeting," Franklin said seriously. "I need to tie up some loose ends."

"Can we stop by the ice-cream shop?" Wade said, his eyes glimmery and his lips pouting. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure," Franklin said.

"YAY!" Wade exclaimed.

Franklin sighed. This was going to be a long day tomorrow. He only hoped things would go smoothly. But then again, when have things ever gone smoothly anyways for him? Never.


End file.
